


Quiet and Peace Earned

by Merfilly



Category: Crystal Singer Trilogy - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oslin just wants off world for the quiet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet and Peace Earned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigerbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbright/gifts).



Oslin sang out a soft tune as the cliffs finally stopped singing to the rising sun. She felt the vein under her feet answer, and it didn't feel too far to cut. With a careful run of the scales, she was certain the elusive vein was calling out for an F major. Probably only an art piece, depending on it tuned down or up, but any crystal would help.

Oslin scowled as she readied her cutter. Cutting meant dealing with sorters and other people, but she needed a break. She did not want to be crammed on planet during the coming storm season; last Passover had been so full because crystal strikes had been fewer than in recent years. Too many people who still remembered her, just as she remembered them… but wanting to be distracted from the storm surges in their veins.

All she wanted was quiet and peace, with any social activities at her own choosing.

A good cut would give her that, as her credit was riding high, hoarded for just this reason. Come Passover, she would be on some quiet planet in a room with no well-meaning intruders.

The cutter came to life, priming her escape.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Returning to a Claim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534132) by [GinnyStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyStar/pseuds/GinnyStar)




End file.
